


说脏话

by CassieRyosuke



Category: Singer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRyosuke/pseuds/CassieRyosuke





	说脏话

两个我。  
岛凉蝉。

双重人格，《蚱蜢》背景稍有改动，人物性格ooc慎。

<番外一：说脏话>

蝉特别爱说脏话。

尤其是在学会了打游戏之后。

中岛裕翔一直想让他改掉这个臭毛病，可是每次都是嘴上说说，没有什么实质性的惩罚，导致那人左耳朵进右耳朵出，完全不把他的话当一回事，这天他刚打开门就听到蝉坐在客厅里边联机打游戏边骂对面的队友，看到他回来也只是朝他点了个头又继续骂人。

再不管管他，以后可能要翻天了。中岛这么想着，在心里也有了计划。

自从之前误会蝉不会做饭后，那人就跟自己置气，以至于从和好到现在，蝉都没有给他做一顿饭，虽然自己也可以做饭没错，但确实是有点怀念他的厨艺了，只是现在想要把坐在游戏机前的人叫过来，大概是不太可能，除非——

“蝉——今晚想喝蚬子汤吗？”

“砰！”  
“咚咚咚！”

一阵扔手柄的声音过后是那人踏着拖鞋火急火燎冲过来的动静，中岛的笑容还没来得及绽放完就被蝉接下来的话堵住了，“操，不许碰他们！”

“我发现你最近嘴巴越来越溜了啊蝉，”中岛挑挑眉，向前一步将他禁锢在自己的身体与墙之间，伸手捏住他下巴，大拇指色情地擦过那双刚吐出过脏字的唇瓣，“连我都敢骂了？”

在这方面蝉还是个新手，稍微被中岛撩拨一下耳根就红透了，他想别过头去却被中岛强迫性的抬起了下巴与他对望，刚才的嚣张火焰被灭了一大半，“干、干嘛...”

“以后要是再说一次脏话...”中岛意味深长地上下打量了一下蝉的身体，空出的手搂住他的腰往自己身上带，在蝉惊呼出声时低头含住了他的唇瓣，惩罚性地咬了口他的唇瓣后又吻到耳后，舔舐着那道长长的伤疤，耳鸣治好以后那一带一向是他的敏感点，不一会儿就喘息着软在了中岛怀里，喉咙里也发出小猫似的呜咽，中岛见状伸手掐了把他的腰，朝他耳边吐了口气，“晚上就多做一次。^”

“...你这个死变态！”  
“一次。”

“变态也算？”  
“两次。”

“干，中岛裕翔你就是在整我！”  
“三次了哦宝贝。”

看着中岛笑得越来越有深意的脸，蝉忽然觉得这次他有可能来真的，他有些心虚的咽咽口水，忽然就学起山田凉介之前的样子伸手拽着他的衣摆晃了晃，“裕翔...这几句不算好不好？”

！！！这样居然能听到蝉叫自己名字，千年难得一遇啊！

中岛后悔自己怎么就没早点想到这个方法呢。虽然某人在心里已经乐得飞起来了，但又想得到更多福利，于是就故作为难的看向他，“可是规矩刚定就改，我怕...”

“那今晚我做饭好不好，裕翔？”蝉在心里狠狠地唾弃着现在的自己，可是他能怎么办，在床上干不过这个一米八的大傻个是他的错咯？

“嗯——”中岛装模作样的思考起来，在蝉期待的目光中缓缓地点了点头，“那好吧，这几句就不算。下次不能赖皮哦。”

“乖宝贝儿，那我先去打一把——诶，你拽我领子干嘛啊中岛？妈耶别给我戴这粉色的围裙，这玩意儿丑死了！妈的锅铲在哪儿！...”

后来吃过饭刷了碗后，中岛仔仔细细地给蝉计算着他说了几句脏话，蝉越听到后面越想跑，就在他准备溜之大吉时忽然被中岛从后面公主抱了起来，他红着耳根想挣脱掉，却被中岛无情的拍了一把屁屁。

“乖一点，我们先去洗澡。”  
“我信你个鬼！”

“十次了哦。”  
“这句不算的！做十次会死的！”

“没事宝贝，明天周末，今晚做不完明天继续。”  
“中岛裕翔！”

中岛笑着看着怀里的人挣扎不休，给浴缸放好热水后抱着人衣服也不脱就跨坐进去，不等蝉骂骂咧咧的开口就让他坐在自己腿上，单手扶着他后脑勺直接吻了上去，成功堵住他的叫骂声。

“唔、先脱...”

蝉不大喜欢衣服黏在身上的感觉，之前还在“工作”的时候穿雨衣也是这个原因，中岛知道，但他觉得此时的蝉性感得不行，就想把他按在身下操到他说不出话来，而且经过这么多次的经验，中岛发现他每次把蝉衣服弄湿了后都能很快的扒下他的衣服，天大的福利啊。

蝉当然不知道中岛变态的想法，在他给自己脱衣服的时候甚至还乖乖地张开了手臂，只是当那双修长的手伸到他裤头时还是有些难为情，只得把自己的脑袋埋在他肩窝装死。

中岛轻轻吻了吻蝉的肩头叫他放松，转而握着他下身那根套弄起来，蝉埋在他肩窝喘息，有些紧张的伸手环住了中岛的腰肢，中岛轻笑起来，只有在这个时候蝉才会全心全意的依赖自己，他独来独往惯了，不会像山田那样向自己撒娇，但他是需要自己的，这点中岛明白，所以他才会在最后恍惚醒悟，自己想要的那个人从来就是他。

“嗯、中岛...”中岛娴熟的手法很快就让蝉泄了出来，不愿意让自己发出羞耻的呻吟的蝉，愣是在中岛肩头咬出了几个牙印——发泄过后恢复几分理智又伸舌舔弄起来，嘴里小声地呢喃着“gomen”。

中岛神色一变，这人到底知不知道自己有多勾人？虽然很想在浴室里办了他，但蝉身上已经有不少伤疤了，他不想再在他背上增添几道，迅速地给两人冲洗干净后就抱着他回了卧室。

“蝉...”就着润滑剂，中岛很快就进入了蝉的体内，在被炙热温暖的小穴包裹着的一瞬忍不住喘息出声，他故意凑到蝉的耳边吐着热气，蝉羞得直接把脸别了过去，死死地咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声，下一瞬就被中岛狠狠一顶给撞得惊呼出声，他羞愤得挣扎着想伸手给身上的一拳，结果那根本没有任何力度的小拳头直接被中岛给握住，换来的是更加深入的操弄。

蝉的经验不多，而且还都是中岛给的，这让中岛在心里小小的有了些成就感，一想到现在在自己身下失了神的模样只有自己看过，他就忍不住更想逼出他的呻吟。

中岛抱着蝉的腰肢让他坐到自己身上，还强迫着人看向交合的部分，蝉闭着眼不敢睁开，双手撑着中岛的腹肌勉强稳住重心。

“宝贝乖，睁开眼睛。”

然而中岛的声音就像有魔力似的，蝉听了后又小心翼翼地睁开眼，看着中岛那根紫红的肉棒在自己体内进进出出，惹得脸颊又红了几分：真不知道是怎么进去的...

“啊、！”见蝉分心了，中岛握着他腰肢往他敏感点狠狠地操了上去，瞬间就让他叫出声并且红了眼角，又被中岛操射一次后蝉带着哭腔求饶，说以后再也不说脏话了，中岛只是凑近吻了吻他的嘴角说乖，忍一忍，随即就抽出肉柱让他跪趴在床上，再从身后操了进去...

“不、不要了...”  
“停下来啊...”  
“混蛋中岛、呜...”

后来蝉再也没说过脏话。

  
不过之后中岛又有了新的矛盾——都结婚这么久了老婆还是会因为害羞不敢叫自己名字该怎么办？

某个大灰狼的尾巴又露出来了^


End file.
